A Little Fear
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan has a problem...


It midnight when we heard the shrieking from down the hallway. I turned to the lamp, turning it on, and waiting a moment, hoping I wasn't hearing things. Jean sat up quickly and looked at me, breathing heavily.

"Was that Logan," she asked and I shrugged, then another shriek filled my ears. "Let's go," I yelled, tapping her hand slightly and ran out of the room with her on my heel.

As we ran down the hallway I realized we were near the adults rooms, I thought the shrieking may have been Storm, but boy was I wrong because Logan came barreling out of his room screaming and frailing around. "Logan," Jean asked confused.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, when the hallway became flooded with children wondering what was happening. "Is he having a...seizure," one of the students Rylee asked another named Charlie, Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"Get off," Logan yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair and around his body frantically. He stopped a moment, breathing heavily and just before I asked what he was freaking out about, I saw the problem. The inch spider resting on Logan's arm.

He looked at his arm, feeling something prickly, and flung it off, then did a little, "ew that was gross" dance, causing me to giggle a little. "Logan, it was an inch big," I said to him, a smirk crossing my face.

He turned to me, "Shut up scooter, I'm scared o' spiders. It was hangin' right above my face," he yelled, holding his hand in front of his face, though I could still see him.

"You do realize it couldn't eat you if it tried right," the Charlie girl said giggling, she grabbed a giggling Rylee's arm and walked off shaking her head, while Rylee continued laughing, I turned to Logan and shrugged.

"She had a point Logan, what was the big bad scary...inch big spider going to do, eat your toe," I asked containing myself from busting out laughing.

"Maybe my pinky toe," he said as he kept wiping his half naked body with his trembling hands. "It was scared of you," I started but he stopped me.

"Bullshit, he was taunting me with those...eyes," he said and gagged and shuddered in disgust.

I couldn't contain it any longer, so I started laughing. "Yep it would have gobbled up your pinky toe. Then taunted you with your toe," I said shaking my head.

I grabbed Jean's hand and walked back to the room when I heard Logan shout "What? Im scared of spiders! Have a problem with it,"

I heard Logan mumbling and I stopped, just to watch him walk slowly back to his room, after not killing the little ugly creature on his arm, just flicking it off.

"Hey Logan!" I said stopping him, he turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What," he asked, "Be careful, it might crawl up your nose," I said smirking, Jean slapped my arm playfully as I began to laugh more.

"Kiss my ass Scooter," Logan yelled back at me and waited until I left the stairway, but I heard him sniffing the whole time. He's such a wuss.

I chuckled and walked to Rylee and Charlie's room with Jean at my side, I knocked on the door and Charlie opened. "Yes Professor Scott," she asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," I asked, Jean looked at me suspiciously, I smiled and leaned down to Charlie's height as Rylee walked over, I whispered in they're ear.

I told them wanted them to walk in Logan's room and put another spider on his face, they're eyes went wide and they smiled. "Of Course Professor," They said smirking at one another.

Charlie smirked and walked outside, grabbing the biggest spider she could find, which wasn't much bigger than the one before. "I don't know about this Lee. I mean, Professor Logan can get pretty mean," Rylee said, shivering outside in the cold weather.

Charlie turned to her, "Then I'll lie, I'm not scared of him," she told her, still smirking of the evil idea and held the spider tightly, making sure not to squish him.

"Alright," Rylee said sighing, but it soon turned into a smirk as she thought of Professor Logan's face. "Go on girls, it'll be fun," I said smiling, Jean rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the girls beds.

"I think it's wrong but do whatever im not included," she said "Oh come on Jean, it's funny," I said shrugging, Rylee and Charlie walked out of the room throwing they're heads back and cackling evily, or what they thought was cackling evily.

"Girls," I called out to them in a whisper before they started their 'evil mission'. "Open the door slowly and quietly, it squeaks," I informed them and Rylee shook her head, "Okay, now I really can't do this," she said as some of the other students came out of their rooms.

Such as Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. "I can faze through the door, it'll be alright, just hold on to me," Charlie said grabbing her friend roughly by the arm and dragging her to the door and smirking at me.

You think Jubliee, Kitty and Rogue were bad. Charlie was...the master of badness. But Rylee was a different story, she was the quiet one of the two, she was the thinker of what could happen and what would eventually happen.

"They are going to get caught, and hurt," Jean said standing up, I grabbed my by the waist and pulled her down as the Jubliee, Rogue and Kitty walked in looking confused. "What is going on? Why did Rylee and Charlie just...leave," Rogue asked.

"Shh," I said as I counted the seconds going by. "Holy Hell!" I heard Logan scream as the Rylee, the smart one, ran out of the room screaming while all of a sudden you heard...SNIKT. "Charlie I swear..," Logan started, out of breath. Rogue glanced at me, pissed off, but I couldn't help myself. "Get your tanned, rebel ass outta here, before I shove my boot up your ass," he threatened with a growl.

"What happened," I whispered as Kitty ran through the wall and ran back laughing. "Logan...found...the...spider," was all was heard through the laughter.

I smiled. "But Rylee kind of...screamed when Logan woke up I guess and Charlie stayed there laughing," Kitty finished when Rylee ran in the room.

"HIDE ME!" she screamed dove under the bed, under me. "If Logan comes in say I flew out the window," she said poking her head out then hiding again. I laughed as Logan ran out of the bedroom, "Why the fuck did you tell them to do that to me," he asked me and I shook my head.

"Logan I think that spider went to your head," I said and snapped at him, "Oh, that's right. It did!" I smiled at him, only for him to growl at me. "Why did you tell them to do that," he asked me again and Jean stopped them. "Logan, go back to bed, Scott, you're sleepin' on the couch," she said firmly and walked away.

Logan and I looked at each other, and he burst into laughter, "Damn! Sucks for you Pretty-boy," he said and winked at him, then walked away.

"I'm sorry Professor Scott," Rylee said climbing out from under her bed. "It's alright Rylee I had it coming." I said sighing. She smiled and looked at the door to see Charlie struggling to keep her cool.

"You should have seen his face." she said closing her eyes smiling. "It was priceless but since Rylee ran out you didn't get to see him fall on his ass." she finished.

I smiled, knowing Logan was scared of the tiniest thing, yet busting his ass. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow, lying one the most uncomfortable couches in the country. But tonight...it was definitely worth the pain.


End file.
